


Sugar Daddy au

by Darkimpact



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a good boy, Akaashi's mother - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anger, Angst, BDSM Scene, Bars and Pubs, Beating, Body Worship, Businessmen, Child Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear, Friendship/Love, He looks after Kei, Innocent tsukii, Jealousy, Kidnapping tsukii, KuroTsukki Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Muteness, Orphans, Poor baby tsuki, Psychological Torture, Rough Sex, Sad, Sexual Content, Students, Sweet/Hot, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Underage Kissing, evil relatives, lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkimpact/pseuds/Darkimpact
Summary: A au in which there is big misunderstanding, kinks, rough relationships,  sugar daddy bokuto and kuroo , orphan kei and part time worker Akaashi.Its a meesed up dark story. Plz don't read if it makes you uncomfortable and im sorry English isn't my 1st language.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 60
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

"Sir, I heard them say it. And I'm confirm about it" 

"You can go" 

Kuroo sat in his expensive office seat, his chin resting in his palm. His eyes dark and he was in the mood to kill someone. 

Someone with blond hair. 

He took a deep breath and rested his head backwards,looking at the branded plaster designs craved on the walls above him. 

It was silent.

It was cold.

But kuroo could hear sound that no one could.

The sound

The sound of his heart cracking. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So where were you going Tsukii? "

He towered over the young blond like a giant. The rain outside poured like it was doomsday and was a moment away from flooding the whole city. 

"I- Ku - Kuroo-san, it's j-"

"Hmmmm? Trying to run away? " 

The blonds eyes went huge like a saucepan. 

How did kuroo know of this? It's not like even like the blond was trying to run away right now. He's not an idiot. Sure Akaashi and him had a plan to escape this hell but this was not the time for that. It hadn't been completely twenty four hours since they planned to run away and kuroo already knew what they were up too. 

A pure evil guy, indeed. 

"Hahah I'm just joking, Tsukii. Don't look so surprised" 

Kuroo's other hand came to rest beside his head traping him from one side. 

"K-kuroo-san your really weird today. Did something happen today at your office?" 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. And looked dead into the other's golden eyes. The heavy sound of rain in background was becoming loud by ever second. 

"Actually yeah.... something did happen. I'm gonna tell you all about it" 

Tsuki lowered his head and almost whispered. 

"Was it bad?"

Kuroo scoffed and forced Tsukii to look at him back. His hand moving from tsukii's chin to his cheeks and lightly creased it with his thumb. 

"It wasn't that bad. Since I already know the solution to the problem "

"Oh, i think thats gr-"

"Are you happy with me?"

Tsukishima's breath got stuck in his throat. His heart almost jumped out. 

"W-what?"

"Yes or no"

"Y-y-yes I a-"

"Then why are you running away with Akaashi?"

A bead of sweat rolled down from tsukii's temple and he swallowed hard. He thought he heard the wrong words. 

"I'm asking you something, Tsukishima!"

The use of his name like that had his breath hitched up. He had no where to run. The fast pouring rain syncing with his heartbeats, felt like he was going to die. 

He was wishing for death. 

"Answer me,damn it!!" 

Kuroo's voice roared loudly and vibrated back. Tsukishima's body jolted like thunder struck him. A low whimper escaped his lips. 

Kuroo eyed the blondes body language and smirked. 

"I knew it. That bitch Akaashi brainwashed you didn't he? He's such a bastard. He was like this always"

Tsukii's snapped and tried to talk back. 

"I-its not l-like that.... he's not a selfish person "

"Oya? So defensive for him. What's the reason behind it?" 

Tsukii knew his own words were being used against him. And there was nothing he could do under the terror of the gaze that kuroo was shoving on him. 

"It's -its not like that......and it's not tr-"

"Oh dear moonshine, you know that hotel you and akaashi went last night is owned by me? Hahaha I told the waiters to keep you two comfy. I guess it went too good" 

"You mean..... the waiter told ..... you?" 

"I knew something was wrong,the moment you started acting like a desperate bitch such to see him" 

Kuroo spat venom in every word. He didn't show mercy to the younger boy. 

"But don't worry, if you want to go I'll let you go. I mean it's not like I love you or anything....." 

"..........kuroo san? What are y-"

"What? You thought I'd love a middle class kid who thinks he's better than everyone? Who's only good with his tongue and nothing but a slut ? Wow your sure went over your head , didn't you moonshine? Just because I treated you like a queen you thought I loved you? " 

Tsukii's lower lip started trembling and he grinded his teeth to force back tears. 

"K-kuroo san , please s-stop....." 

"You two fucked up so bad, seriously. I can't believe it. Someone like you isn't even worth standing near me, yet I allowed that and your ungrateful ass is greedy and you want to run away? Who is it? Who's the new sugar daddy your running to Tsukii?"

Tsukii tried to free his wrist from kuroo's grip. He needed to ease the dent in his heart. 

The crack caused by kuroo's words. 

The crack caused by the one he loved. 

"Ah man, seriously Tsukii no one's gonna do this much for you. The only think you have is a pretty face and probably a virgin body-

Kuroo laughed at his face 

\- Your young. Your nothing. I gave you what you never had. And still you want to run away from everything..... just like how gold diggers do. They suck it all and leave when they find a new toy to play with." 

Tsukishima's eyes stayed at kuroo's furious one's. His mouth opened and he was breathing through it rapidly like he had forgotten how to breathe through his nose. His chest heavy and he felt like he was going to vomit. 

Was this really kuroo? 

Was this the man he loved so much ?

"You...... don't mean......... all of this .......... do you?" Tsukii's voice was timid.

Kuroo blinked at him twice. 

"What? The middle class part?"

Words felt like A slap on the younger boy's face again. 

"L-love-"

"I meant it all all Tsukishima. Every single one of it. You..... really thought I'd love someone like you? I mean sure you have a pretty hot legs and your an angel face but that's all...."

Tsukii was still trapped in the words and didn't seem to know how to escape. Finally his barrier broke and eyes started to fill with tears. Heavy tears rolled down his face. 

Kuroo didn't pay mind to it. 

"Y-you never loved me?" Tsukii's voice light as a feather. 

Something snapped in kuroo, in a bad way and he realised tsukii's wrist. His hand came up to grip tsukii's face forcefully. Kuroo closed the distance. 

"Huh? What's with the tears kid? Playing the victim? Your really disgusting!!" 

Tsukii tried to pull kuroo's hand back but he wasn't strong enough. 

He needed to get away. He needed to move so he could breath again. He needed something to patch his broken heart. 

"Kuroo san, let go please. I-I need -"

Kuroo's hold tightened. Tsukii let out a choked whimper as his cheeks were being crushed brutally. Kuroo pulled out him expensive mobile phone and dailed Bokuto's number. 

Tsukii couldn't see through his tears clearly but h could tell kuroo had a look on his face that could make a serial killer tremble. 

"Bro, guess what?"

Tsukii immediately stopped struggling. This was bad. Bokuto was on the other line. 

"It's all true bro. These two were going to run away after all what we did for them............ i know right?.............no he's still here, infront of me..............yeah you go handle your little slut while I see what i have to do. Seeya" 

Kuroo jerked tsukii's face to right side and let go of him. The force almost caused tsukii to stumble but he supported himself by the wall. 

"Let's see what Akaashi has to say about this all" 

Tsukii slowly slid down against the wall at kuroo's feet. Now akaashi was in danger as well. 

"I- I'm sorry ........"

"Huh?"

"K-kuroo-san I'm sorry but please save akaashi!!!"

Kuroo's face turned red. He was furious now. Kuroo bend down ignoring the tightness of his suit that he was wearing. He pulled Tsukii by the front of his shirt and slammed him back twice. 

Stars danced infront of his eyes and his glasses were knocked off.

"You little whore! Bokuto loved Akaashi! And here you two are ruining everyone's life!!!" 

Tsukii trembled and he knew they had made a mistake. But Akaashi was in danger and he was the only family he had. 

"P-ple-please. One la-last chan-chnace kuroo san. Akaashi didn't do anything! I-it was m-my plan" 

Kuroo growled like an animal. 

"Y-you can k-ill me. But please, don't l-et Bokuto-san H-hurt akaashi......" 

Thunder struck outside loudly. Kuroo was trying to steady his breath. His eyes constantly on the one he once loved so much. 

Regretting that he ever met the blond. 

Kuroo's grip softened on tsukii's shirt. 

"You want to go to akaashi?"

Tsukii's eyes widened. He didn't know what the right answer was. He didn't love Akaashi like he loved Kuroo as a lover. But Akaashi was the only family he had. The only support he had , ever since his parents died. 

He needed to make sure Akaashi was safe. 

Tsukii nodded lightly and carefully. 

Kuroo closed his eyes. Stood up slowly and dusted his suit like nothing happened. He carefully soothed out the wrinkles. 

He looked down at tsukii and smirked devilishly. 

"Sure but your not leaving from here. Your not going to.run away honey"

Tsukii's eyes widened at the "sure" 

Before he could say anything, kuroo pulled him by his golden soft hair hard enough to get tue younger screaming in pain and tears flowing down again. 

"Your my pet now, moonshine! You do as i say. And if you try to run away...... say bye to Akaashi. You know i can get him killed with all the green i have. So be a good boy and do as i say. Otherwise i won't be the one responsible for what happens next" 

Tsukii nodded . 

He didn't say anything. He had to make sure Akaashi was safe. Akaashi was in danger because of him. It was all his fault. But he couldn't do much 

Just like how kuroo said,

He was nothing. 

He lost what he had with kuroo.

He watched as kuroo walked away slowely with his fists clenched tightly. 

He sat there crying loudly in the huge room. He really wished the earth would swallow him. 

But he was born unlucky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background story of kei and a little introduction to some main people who will be included in next chapter. 
> 
> And keep in mind that kei is not a smartass here bcz he's not the same kei from anime. In this story he's innocent and has no one to guide him. 
> 
> Again warning that the story is dark, so if you don't like then please don't proceed. And sorry for any mistakes, English is not my main language:(
> 
> And thankyou so much for such a great response 😭❤ i made art for it too. I'll leave the link. The art is for the last chapter. I'll be making more. Please do leave reviews about the story, it helps me so much. Even a simple word can help.
> 
> https://twitter.com/DarkImpact5/status/1318190282186391553?s=20

Everyone was sobbing and whispering around the 3 years old boy, who had no idea what was going on. To him it was like a guest gathering at his house. His huge bright innocent eyes looked from left to right and waited for someone to give him treats like how everyone did when someone came over to his house. 

"Oh dear, poor boy" a lady behind him whispered to another old lady. 

"I feel so bad for him. So young and innocent" 

The boy turned his head around with stars shining in them. He got curious at the words of the ladies. Blinking twice, he made his way to them. 

"Why are you sad mam?" His high pitch baby voice came out loud and energetic. 

The women's face fell in pity and she patted the boy's hair. 

"I can't tell you how much it breaks my heart to see you unlucky faith" she covered her mouth in sorrow. The boy kept looking at her. With his tiny mouth in o shape. He was about to ask what unlucky means when the high clicks of black heels diverted his attention. 

A man walked along side that new lady and they both stopped infront of him. Crouching down to the boy's level and the man hugged him tightly. 

"Don't worry my boy. We will take care of you just like how your family did. You are my responsibility now!" 

The boy still didn't understand but hugged his uncle anyway. He loved hugs. It made him felt warm and safe. 

"I'm Sarah, I'm his auntie......" the women had light brown hair and a whimper escaped. 

The other two ladies immediately comforted her. 

"We're really sorry about the loss of your sister, Sarah. It's a tragedy"

"Yes, yes it is. I can't believe how my sister and her family died leaving me behind alone. And leaving this innocent child behind-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Sarah's husband picked up the boy in his arms and interrupted her.

"Deer please you need to stay strong for the sake of everything. And your not alone. We will adopt the boy and love him as our own. He is our family after all. We will take him back to tokyo with us. And gift him alot of toys so he can play with , isn't that right Kei? "

The boy's face lit up with happiness at the mention of toys and he nodded eagerly. 

"yes!! I love toys!! Nee-san brought me a dino toy lasy week and it's my best friend!!" The boy wiggled and his uncle had to put him down. He ran into the house disappearing in the corner. 

"Such a lovely boy, poor kid" 

"What a misery at this age. I pity him" 

His boy's uncle warped his arm around the waist of his wife amd pulled her closer. 

"It's just the fate that has brought him here. And we always wanted a child of our own. Please don't be sad for him. We will take care of him and adopt him legally. We love him equally like his parents did-

Soft thumping of feet interrupted tye words. 

"look!!! This is the one Nee-san bought me. Look uncle!!" The boy picked up the plushie high over his head and showed it to everyone like it was the most precious thing ever. 

It probably was. 

"It's really lovely Kei, I love him already!" Sarah smiled at the boy and picked him up again. They all turned around to the 3 coffins lying infront of them. The sun wasn't shining brightly like usually. It was dim and cold harsh wind was blowing. Every single person was in black dress and moaning over the loss of Boy's family. 

His father Akira Tsukishima, his mother Hina Tsukishima and older brother Akiteru Tsukishima haf died yesterday in a car accident while going to pick Kei from his kindergarten. They left behind Kei Tsukishima was now going to be adopted by his uncle and auntie. 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

1 year later

Kei Tsukishima was now 4 years old and living with his auntie and uncle. They took the boy back to Tokyo with them. 

Kei cried alot. 

When they didn't allow him to take his favourite shirt with him. 

Kei cried when they didn't allow him to take his toys with him. 

Kei cried when he asked where his family was but was rewarded with a slap instead. 

Kei cried when he said he didn't want to leave his bog brother's favourite ball behind. 

Kei cried when he was told he's too old to be saying he's hungry and he wanted strawberries. 

Kei cried when he was told he's a burden.

Kei cried at alot of thing. 

Back in Miyagi, the house that was now supposed to be his was now under his uncle's custody. He told the court that he'd take care of the house untill Kei's old enough to handle things. But apparently he ended up selling the house with all it's things in it. 

The money from selling that house wasn't spent on Kei. 

Infact not even a single penny was spent on him. 

Perhaps the ladies at the funeral were right. 

Maybe Kei really did have a bad luck. 

Kei being innocent never once thought that his auntie and uncle were back stabbing him. How could a 4 years old think like that , anyway. All he wanted was to play and be happy. He would pout everytime when his auntie and uncle would tell him that his parents had left him because he was of no use to them. He would wait in his empty room on floor, crossing his arms and wait for his big brother to come through the door and say he's sorry. 

But that never happened. 

Kei only had 3 set of clothing, a plushie and a soem kindergarten books that he would try to read by himself since his auntie would never pay attention. All they wanted was for Kei to play outside the house. But Kei never like playing alone. There were no kids of his age around. The others were older and were much more loud and energetic. It scared him. 

So he avoided. But his auntie would get mad at him and tell him to leave. 

He never understood why it was so important to play outside. Maybe she loved him too much and wanted him to be happy. Yes maybe that's the case. 

One day Kei was playing in the street till late and whne he noticed no one was around but it was ok, he was playing right outside the house anyway. He ran inside but the door was lock. He knocked. He was too small to reach the bell. He knocked again. Wasn't anyone home? Why were they not opening the door? Kei waited and waited and it was getting dark soon. He hated dark. 

Did his auntie and uncle forgot about him? Did they not want him inside the house any more? Why wouldn't they open the door and let him in. 

He cried loudly for a good two minutes untill some of the neighbours came and asked him what happened. Kei sobbed and sniffed and told them that he wanted to go back home. The kimd neighbours rung the door bell and Kei's auntie came ran looking so worried and snatched Kei from the neighbour's arms. 

"Oh my God, thank goodness your all alright darling. I was looking all over the house for you!" She kissed his temple. And hugged him. "I'm so sorry, the door must have been open and he must have walked out. Please forgive us for any trouble that he caused, he's just a kid" 

"No It's alright, he's a little angel. He didn't do anything. Be careful next time please. Have a nice day!" 

Sarah closed the door after bidding goodbye to the neighbours. He turned around and slapped Kei's cubby cheek saying it was his fault for making them look like bad parents infront of everyone. 

Kei didn't come out of his room after that. 

He was 5 now and things were pretty much the same. Except that he really hated going back inside the house. His auntie and uncle never got him admitted in a school. They would tell people that kei is sick and they were homeschooling him. Kei never understood why they say that. But he would stay quiet and not even dare to breath loudly when ever they were around. 

They would take Kei to the park everyday and let him play with the neighbour's kids. Kei was weak . He would always end up falling behind them and the kids didn't like it. They avoided him saying he couldn't even do anything. So Kei would sit on the bench and watch them all play. He never once dared to let a tear slip from his eyes because he knew someone would be there to slap him. 

Apparently whenever he cried he was awarded with a slap. 

Kei never knew how to approach someone. He was only taught how to keep his mouth shut. 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

It was winter and kei was playing outside in the thick layer of snow. He didn't want to go inside. He felt at home outside his house. 

How ironic. 

Kei kept piling snow balls at the top of one an other. His lean weak malnourished body had only a single layer of sweater on it. Kei's nose and cheeks were pink with harsh wind. At this point he had stopped asking where his parents were. At this point he had forgotten how his favourite fruit tasted. At this point he didn't have friends. 

He was alone. 

He kept to himself. 

He never asked 

Kei was busy with his snow statue when he heard some rustling of snow. He looked up and saw a woman walking towards his house door with a basket in her hand. Kei could tell it was something warm since he could see the trail of steam leaving behind a track. The woman stopped for a second and turned her head towards Kei who seem to be unbothered by the cold, busy in playing with snow. 

She slowly walked towards him and crouched down at his level. She smiled brightly and patted his head. 

"My dear , what beautiful eyes you have. Your such an angel. Aren't you cold sweetie?" 

Kei didn't answer. He was told not to talk to anyone. 

"What's the matter?" The lady tilted her head to one side and followed Kei's eyes, who seemed to be amazed by the steam coming from the basket. 

"Oh? You want some meat buns, honey? They are fresh !"

Kei's eyes sparkled with joy at home that he was going to see something new. The women dun into the basket and pulled out the biggest meat bun she could find and without waiting some Kei's approval, thrushed it into his freezing tiny hands. 

Kei's looked at it for a while. 

It was ....... warm. 

It was soft and warm. 

Eversince his auntie and uncle took him to tokyo with them, he hadn't felt warm. The warmth from the meat bun felt familiar. Almost like how he felt back in the old days. 

It felt warm Like how when Akiteru would come home and pull him in tight hug. 

It felt warm like how his Mother would kiss his temple every single chance she would get. 

It felt warm like how his father used to bring him sweets and warm cakes when he came back home from office. 

Instantly instead of eating it Kei tried to close it between his hands to save the warmth from cold weather. He pulled his hands towards his chest like he wanted to lock the warm felling inside his heart. 

Why did they leave him? 

Was he really a burden?

Doesn't that mean he's a burden here too? 

"Sweetie? Are you alright?" The women's voice broke his train of thoughts and he simply looked straight into her eyes. The woman was startled by the action but made no move. 

There was a silent conversation , like somehow Kei was asking her to answer if she could tell that he was a burden or not. The woman kept looking for some hints to explain the odd behaviour of the boy. But she remained patient. 

Their silent conversation was broken when they both heard a loud bang at Kei's front door. Both of them jolted and turned their head towards the door. 

"Oh? What's this?" Sarah asked looking between the new woman and Kei. 

The woman smiled and stood up, fixing her overcoat and walking towards Sarah. 

"Pardon me, but I'm your new neighbour next door but I thought maybe I could meet my lovely neighbours. I make some meat buns as well to show my appreciation with you" Her smile so bright and pure. 

"Oh dear, that's so nice of you. Please come in. I love guests. I'm so hapoy to have you at my house!" Sarah moved to side to let the lady in. 

The woman stopped mid way and looked at Sarah. 

"Wouldn't you tell him to come in?" 

Sarah's breath stuck in her throat and her eye twitched. 

"Kei? You're outside again? Silly boy come in, it's freezing outside. Honestly I've told you so many times honey!" 

"Kei huh? That's a lovey name. He's an adorable kid!" 

Kei slowly walks towards Sarah when he stops him infront of her. He was standing between both ladies and Sarah's hands on his shoulders. 

"He sure is. I love him so much but sometimes he just doesn't listen. He loves to play alot and I feel so bad sometimes......"

The woman raised an eyebrow. 

"Huh? Why's that?"

"He can't speak........"

Kei instantly zipped his lips together. His head hung low, trying hard to hold his breath. His hands a little shaking with the meat bun in his hands pressed closely towards his chest. 

"Oh God, you poor thing. It must me so difficult for you-" 

Kei closed his eyes. 

Yeah, pity him. 

That's all he's worth for anyway. 

"-but don't worry sweetie, it doesn't mean you can't have a normal life. You know what? I'll bring you meat buns whenever I come by, how's that?" She patted kei's head ruffling his blond hair.

Kei's head snapped up to her. Looking at her in surprise. His lips opened to say thankyou but instantly he felt a sharp pain in his shoulders. Sarah's nails digging in to stop him from having movement. 

"I hope it's ok if I spoil your son or come by often, right?" The woman asked happily. 

"Ofcourse it is. Please consider this as your own house and come by whenever you like." 

Kei slowly walked back to his empty room and flopped down on the mattress with the bun. 

It wasn't that warm now. 

Ofcourse. Just like how his family left him in coldness, the bun went cold too. 

A let out a sob and shrunk himself into a ball. Didn't allow the tears to fall. He didn't want to be beaten. He held his voice tightly in his throat and ate the bun in a rush. 

He a burden after all. 

He's unlucky after all. 

Its cold 'inside' not because of winter.

Its cold 'inside' because he has no one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *if you didn't know..... that lady in the last chapter with meat buns, was Akaashi's mom* 
> 
> Where Akaashi tries to figure out some things. 
> 
> *I'm sorry for grammatical errors and spelling errors. English isn't my main language*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little request, plz do leave a review about what you think of this story. I'll stop it here if it's boring. 
> 
> Just a simple line is enough for encouragement. So please let me know if you guys are enjoying it so far :'3

He knew something wasn't right. 

The moment he laid his greenish blue eyes on the 4 years old boy, he knew there was something wrong . 

Akaashi Keiji, he was really smart for his age. Just 10 years old and he was capable of taking his own decisions. The neighbourhood kids called him strange because he was quiet all the time. He didn't play as much as the other kids did. He didn't fell like hanging around the. According to him, they were too loud and he couldn't think straight. 

He was gentle nature wise but kids had labelled him as wierdo because he was a little different. But that never bothered him. He never let anything get to him. He always knew there was a solution to problems. 

He was always the 1st to figure out things that looked like they were a enigma. 

But not in this case. 

"Mom, I can't understand him......" Akaashi whispered. 

"Dear, you need to be gentle with him. He's too young and his mom said he's not good with talking t-"

"But how can I know what he wants when he isn't ready to talk to me-"

Akaashi's eyes were full of confusion at this point. He looked like he wanted answers not matter what. But he kept talking. 

"-and people think I'm the strange one. He just sits on the bench all the day in park anc stares at the other kids playing. He doesn't join them. He doesn't even blink. I think something's wrong with him, like serious issues!!" Akaashi needed to know. He wanted to know more. He didn't like mysteries. He didn't like things that were unsolved. 

His mother smiled at him warmly. 

"Well then you're in luck sweety!" 

"What? What you mean?"

"His parents are leaving for some holidays and Kei will be living with us for a few days. You can try and ask him or be his best friend. He likes meat buns and you two can share. I'm sure you two will get along perfectly!" His mother smiled to bright and hopefully that it made Akaashi believe that it will really be ok. 

He smiled and nodded silently. 

'Yes, it will be ok. I can figure this out' 10 years old Akaashi thought. 

The next night, Kei was left at Akaashi's house. He was shaking slightly under the thick layers of clothes that Sarah had drapped on him. Kei was given a bath and for the 1st time he was given two sweaters to wear and a fluffy jacket, probably because Sarah wanted the neighbours to see how much she cared for her nephew. 

Akasshi's mom left to make dinner and both boys were inside Akaashi's room. She left them to play but Akaashi handed Kei a plushie and buried himself in his homework. He had to go to school tomorrow after all. 

He kept glancing back for a second to keep an eye on the young boy who was looking at the plushie from every corner , with amazement in his eyes. Akaashi couldn't help but smile but he turned back to his books. 

It was silent, the only sound was the pencil scratching the paper. It was too quiet but then he felt someone's presence over his shoulder.

Or just behind him. 

Akaashi turned around slightly curious of what the blond boy might have wanted. But to his surprise there was nothing behind him. 

Kei was sitting on the cozy carpeted floor hugging the toy tightly with his both arms and staring at Akaashi's back, which was not turned to the side because Akaashi was turned towards him. 

Akaashi thought the boy looked cute sitting like a ball off wool with all the sweaters and jacket on him,in the middle of the room holding his plush toy tightly. Akaashi blinked twice and turned back to his books, ignoring the boy's look. 

He once again focused on the book infront of him. He took a deep breath and tried to focus but the image if the boys eyes were fixed in his mind. He kept thinking how was he supposed to figure out what was going on with him, since the boy didn't talk at all. At this point he wasn't even sure if the boy knew how to talk. 

How old was he?

Why doesn't he talk ? 

What school is he going to?

Doesn't he have friends?

Why is mostly at the playground?

Why didn't his guar-

Suddenly beside him he felt tiny hands grabbing the edges of the table. Akaashi startled and was brought back to earth from his never ending train of thoughts. He looked down at his right and noticed Kei was trying to push himself up to see what Akaashi was doing. 

Curiosity kills a cat, afterall . 

"What's wrong?" 

But the boy only turned his head to look up at Akaashi with sad eyes . 

Akaashi dragged the chair back with a loud noise and turned around fully to look at the small boy. 

"Is there something you want?"

The boy hummned like a sad puppy. 

"Tell me what you want and I'll-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kei turned his head back to the table where Akaashi's books were. The older boy raised an eyebrow at the younger's action. 

"You want to see what I'm doing?" 

Kei's head snapped towards the older boy and his mouth opened to say something but immediately shut it close. He slowly nodded his head. 

Akaashi felt disappointed they he couldn't hear the voice of the kid. He was so hopeful and determined. But he told himself that he will be patient and work gently with Kei. After all, kids are innocent and can be easily talked into stuff when proper or particular behaviour is shown to him. 

"Ok then, up you go" 

Akaashi pulled the young boy up to his lap and placed him on a comfortable position. He couldn't help but be surprised at the horrific point about Kei's low weight. The boy weighted nothing at all. He was light as a feather. He wanted to ask if he was eating peoperly or not but he chose to ignore. Since , how much could a 4 years old would know about this stuff anyway. 

"You like it?" Akaashi pulled his book near the boy who grabbed it happily with two hands looking with amazement. 

"Hahaha, I think you want to read my books, huh?" 

Kei giggled happily, his tiny feet swinging happily and bumping into Akasshi's leg. But the older boy didn't mind at all. 

"You look like the type that like to read books, Kei!" 

Kei looked up at him with huge eyes and bright innocent smile. His lips parted from each other. 

"What's a bo-book?" 

His voice was high pitched, it was barely over a whisper but Akaashi felt like he was struck with a bus going at 120km per hour speed. This was the 1st time he had heard the young boy say something. 

Ever since he had shifted to this neighbourhood, ever since his mother started making meat buns and telling him to take some to Kei and his family. 

"Y-you ....... just ........ tal-talked?"

An immediate realization washed over the kid and fear of something was prominent in his eyes. They looked like they were requesting something from Akaashi but the older boy couldn't catch it. 

"Kei, you can talk?! I always thought you had some problem or some-"

"D-Don't........" Kei whispered. 

"W-what? You..... don't want to talk?"

Kei nodded and looked so guilty like he was caught stealing at a store. Akaashi couldn't help but notice the strange behaviour. He wanted to why the boy didn't want to talk. 

But he had to be patient. 

"Ok. But do you want me to tall anyone that you can talk?"

Kei shook his head once and diverted his eyes, fixing them on the book infront of him 

"But- wait!! You just asked what a book is. How old are you?" 

Kei remained still in Akaashi's lap and didn't say a word. Akaashi was getting desperate to know more. He took a deep breath and pulled Kei off his lap. Gently getting him to stand on his previous location ,beside him. Akaashi stood up.

A low whimper escaped Kei's throat and backed up a little fearing for his safety. Akaashi could see the fear on the boy's posture. It made him wonder what made him so scared. 

"It's ok Kei, I'm not mad. I'm just going to ask mom how old are you" 

Akaashi ruffled the boy's hair and walked pass him , about two steps. Then he felt a thug on his arm and Kei was there stopping him from leaving the room. 

"It's alright. I'll be back. Promise. I won't tell her anything. I swear!" 

Kei wasn't ready to let go and Akaashi had to use a little force to get away. Leaving behind a whimpering Kei alone in his room. 

About hardly 2 minutes he came back in room with a small cup of warm cocoa and a full glass of chocolate shake. Careful he entered the room , trying his best to handle the tray. He spotted Kei in the middle of room looking sad,hugging the plushie. 

"It's ok. I didn't tell her anything. I just asked her what your age was. Apparently she knew because she once asked Sarah-san and you're 4 years old. Plus I brought something to drink, it will make you happy" 

Kei didn't say anything. 

He didn't move. 

He offered the small cup to him but to no avail. 

Akaashi felt like he had broken that fragile string that was just tied between them. He thought maybe kei might never speak to him again. 

Be patient. He reminded himself. 

"Kei? I won't tell anyone about your secret, I promise. But if you don't want to talk it's fine. I won't force you" 

Akaashi walked back to his stuxy desk and sat quietly. Watching the boy from the corner of his eyes. He could tell that Kei was fidgeting with the plushie, maybe forcing himself to stop from running towards him. 

Akaashi took a sip from his glass and placed it back on the surface of table with a dull thud. And continued scribbling on the book and turning pages. It wasn't long untill the blond toddled his way beside Akaashi again. 

Akaashi smiled inwardly. 

'So innocent' he thought. 

Kei's stood on his toes to see what that thing was in the glass. It was light brown and warm, he could see the trail of steam coming out of it. 

His tiny hand trying to reach it but the glass was far. 

Akaashi didn't bother helping the boy. He kept looking at the boy with amusement and couldn't help but smile at the effort of the young one. 

"I brought one for you. You want it?" 

Kei didn't say anything . He only wanted what was in the glass. 

'He's a little stubborn huh' Akaashi concludes. 

"Want a sip?" 

Kei nodded eagerly like his life depends on it. 

Akaashi once again pulled him up in his lap and brought the glass to the boy's lips. He was careful. Very careful. He even blew a few times at the warm shake so the boy could drink is easily. 

Kei took a sip and hummed happily at the warmth thay settled inside him. 

"You like it, huh?" 

Kei looked up at the older boy and smiled brightly. 

"I-it's g-good" 

Akaashi gasped in surprise. He wasn't expecting it this soon. He wanted to jump in joy but he had to keep calm not to startle the boy. 

"Your drink is good too you know. Wanna try it?" 

Kei nodded at turned his head towards this cup . He reached for it easily. He took a moment to observe the drink but before he could take a sip Akaashi stopped him. 

"Wait! I need to check if it's not too much hot for you to drink. It can hurt you and your still tiny" 

Akaashi took the cup from him , Kei's eyes followed the cup trying to reach it but Akaashi was taller and didn't allow it to happen. He blew on it and tested by putting his finger in the warm drink. Once he was sure it wasn't too hot, he handed it back to Kei and guided him to hold the cup tightly with both hands so he wouldn't drop it. 

Kei enjoyed the warm drink, silently with a smile. He was enjoying this new warm drink. 

Akaashi's arm encircled around his tiny weak body, which was covered with layers of woollen sweater. He held Kei like a fragile object. Like Kei could slip any moment from his arms. 

Being the only child, he always felt lonely. Kids always ignored him saying he was wierd. It was hard for him to make friends. 

This was the 1st time anyone had come to him willingly. Asked him for something. Looked at him with some motive. Stayed with him.

Akaashi didn't want to let go of this moment. 

He was supposed to figure out Kei but here he was trying to control his emotions. 

Kei made him fell like he was worth something. 

He could a good friend 

Akaashi's arms automatically tightened around Kei's figure bringing him more close to his chest. Filling up the space. 

Kei didn't mind atall. Infact it was nice. He liked the warm feeling radiating from Akaashi. He liked being secure in someone's arm like how his brother used to hug him

It made Kei fell like he wasn't a burden.

Kei leaned into Akaashi. 

"Kei, I need to finish my homework. You can go to sleep if you're sleepy"

"H-ho-homewr-homewrack?" Kei tried his best. 

"Homework, you know that thing they gi-"

Akaashi stopped mid sentence. His mind clicked immediately at a certain possibility. 

"Kei? You don't go to school?"

Kei shook his head, playing with the brim of cup while sitting in Akaashi's lap.

"Ok i remember mom told me that you study at home. Right?"

Kei looked up at Akaashi with huge eyes. 

"Study?" 

A pang of fear struck his chest. 

'He doesn't know anything about school and education?' Akaashi questioned himself. 

"Kei do you know how to read? ABC? 123? Anything?"

Kei tilted his head to side, blinking twice. 

"W-what's st-study?" 

"Oh my gosh" Akaashi whispered. 

So one thing was clear that it was a lie. Lie that Sarah was homeschooling Kei. The boy didn't know anything atall. At Kei's age Akaashi's mom had him enrolled in school. While here Kei hasn't even started his 1st words yet. 

"Kei, has Sarah-san even taught you how to read or write?" Akaashi asked carefully. 

Kei innocently shook his head. 

"No. She said it's not needed" his childish voice was a little louder. He felt like he could laugh again with Akaashi's arm wrap around him safely. 

"Why is that?" 

"She says I'm a b-bu-rgen" 

Akaashi's eyes snapped open. 

"Kei? You mean ........ burden?" 

"Yesss!!" 

Kei giggled happily throwing his arm up in air and spilling a little bit of the cocoa on floor. But Akaashi's mind was too occupied with sudden load of new information. 

Akaashi looked at the boy in lap. He wanted to believe it but he couldn't. It wasn't possible at all. Maybe he could ask his moth-

"A-Akaathe?" Kei tried to call his name. 

Akaashi's mind got back to the earth. He blinked at Kei. His eye's roaming over the boy's body to see anything abnormal.

He could ask -

"Akatgee!!" 

"Huh?" 

"Your warm. I like it ...... here" Kei turned around kn Akaashi's lap and wrapped his arms around Akaashi's chest. Not that he could cover the older boy, since he was too small. But he cleared his point. 

"It's Akaashi" 

"Hehehe that's what I said" 

"Yes yes. You want to learn some how to read, Kei?" 

Kei giggled and snuggled against Akaashi even more. Maybe it was a yes? Or no? But Akaashi decided to teach him a few things while Kei was here with him. 

'Don't take it seriously Akaashi. He's just a kid. He doesn't know anything. He doesn't know the meaning of burden. Sarah san could never do something like this. It must be some other thing. I don't even have enough evidence to believe ........ a 4 years old kid'

A 4 years old kid...... yes that's exactly what Kei was. 

An innocent , foolish, young 4 years old kid. 

It was just one night, a few hours and he got see a smiling Kei that he had NEVER once seen ever since he had moved to this neighbourhood. 

A Kei speaking Actual words, which no one had seen him doing so. 

There was definitely more to this mysterious boy. And Akaashi already loved his presence with him. He decided to make the most while Kei was here with him. 

Decided to unwrap more about this boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I got busy ^^' 
> 
> AND THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND KIND WORDS AND KUDOS. I LOVE YOU ALL ❤❤❤😭

"My God, Kei...... you're a fast learner!!" 

Akaashi starred at Kei's little notebook, that he gave to him. Apparently the boy had already learned all pf his ABC in just two days. 

' He's a genius ' Akaashi thought to himself. 

"A-are you sure Sarah-san never taught you any of this?" 

Kei focused only on the praise and nodded his head enthusiastically. Almost made himself dizzy. Akaashi was having a hard time believing. It had been only 3 days since Kei was left under Akaashi's family's care. Akaashi had properly started teaching Kei on the next day and in just two days Kei had memorized everything and could write down ABCs completely without any flaws. 

He waited infront of Akaashi to receive more praises. 

Kei loved the attention. 

He loved when Akaashi would give him head pat or hug him lightly. It made him feel safe. 

"Kei can you wait for a bit? I need to go and get some snacks for you-"

Kei pouted, puffing his pink cheeks. 

"Huhhhh? But I'm not hungry. And I don't want you to go Ak'shi!" 

Akaashi chuckled and patted Kei's head lightly. He loved how much Kei talked to him. Before this it was just him with his mp3 and his parents who were busy most of the time. 

"It's ok Kei. I'm hungry too you know. I'll be right back. Ok?" 

Akaashi got up from his chair with Kei's notebook in his hand and swiftly moved outside the room. He almost ran to his mother, who was doing dishes in the kitchen. 

"Mom mom mom!! Look!! Kei learned all of this in just two days! It's so......... not normal. I 0don't know what's the right thing to say but he's a genius. And Why would Sarah-san not teach him. He didn't even bother me at all. It was so easy to teach him and you told me that it's a difficult task to teach small children and-"

"Woah, hold on Keji. Slow down. I need you to calm down first!" Akaashi's mom smiled down him. 

Akaashi handed her Kei's notebook. She looked at the neatly written Alphabets and blinked. 

"Wow..... I........ but didn't you say he told you that he can't read or write? "

"Yes!! That's exactly what he said to me! And when you look at this-"

Akaashi pointed at the book in his hand. 

"-it makes no sense. I mean.... i know he doesn't go to school because you've seen him at home 24/7 when ever you visit his house. He's a genius maybe......" 

Akaashi's mom grinned and crouched down at Akaashi's level. 

"How about you teach him some more stuff? And figure it out while he's here?" 

'That's the plan' Akaashi told himself. 

"Mom....... you think Kei is ..........."

"Hm? Kei is what sweetie?" 

"Nevermind Mom......"

Akaashi slowly dragged his feet and dragged himself to his room. His face directed forward but his mind was somewhere else. His hand stopped at the door handle. It was too quiet now. No sounds of giggling of the younger boy whenever Akaashi was with him. Just cold silence. Akaashi pushed the door far enough, quietly, to peek inside. 

He didn't know what he was doing. 

Why was he spying on the boy?

But he was Kei sitting on the soft carpeted floor quietly. His face down towards the ground like he was trying to count the wool fibers. Akaashi swallowed hard and forced himself to walk inside the room. 

He didn't know what he was expecting to see. 

But there was another question in his mind now but he wouldn't ponder at it unless it was a little more clear. 

"Hey Kei? Why are sitting down? " 

Kei gasped when he heard Akaashi's voice and ran towards him. His face changed from sad to happy in a split second. The younger boy jumped at Akaashi and hugged him tightly around his waist. Happily soaking up all the warmth. 

"You're back!!!" 

"Huh? Ofcourse I'm back. Why wouldn't I be back?"

Kei pulled back , his smile was nowhere to be found now. 

"Kei?" 

The boy didn't reply. He took a step back without looking into Akaashi's eyes. A sense of dreadful pain and emptiness washed over Akaashi. His hand moved on his own, chasing the boy, who was backing up.

But Kei was far from his reach. 

Akaashi's hand only managed to grab air. 

"C-can I, sleep?" The boy's voice was low . 

Akaashi's heartbeat was so fast. He didn't know why. He hated it all. He could feel his throat paralyzed. Words weren't coming out. His feet were pinned to the ground. His eyes couldn't look away from the depth of the younger boy's eyes. 

He hated it all. 

Hated not knowing anything. 

Hated not being able to find answers. 

Hated feeling the emotions that he never knew existed. 

Hated how he couldn't reach the other, no Matter what he did. 

Hated how Kei was a secret to him. 

Hated it all. 

"Kei? Sweetie..... it's late. You should sleep now an-oh? Did i disturb you two boys?" Akaashi's mother busted through the door joyfully but was confused seeing the two boys standing like statues. 

Akaashi's hand slowly came down back to his side. Inwardly thanking his mother for saving him from the thoughts that were clouding his mind. 

"Nothing's wrong mother. Right Kei?" 

Kei only nodded. Akaashi didn't know why he was so quiet with his mother while the boy would talk nonstop with him. He was more open to him than anyone else. 

"Well, I wanted to say that you should both go to bed now, after taking a warm bath. I prepared it for both of you. And fluffy towels are on the counter as well!" 

The older woman grinned brightly and exited the room. 

Akaashi turned around to face Kei. He carefully observed the younger boy, as usual his posture was stiff. Somehow looking like he was on his guard again. Somehow looking like he was hiding something. 

Akaashi cleared his throat. 

"Want some help with the bath, kei?" Akaashi's voice soft like silk, washed over Kei's stiff pose. The younger boy opened his mouth and instantly closed it. Akaashi frowned inwardly. 

"N-no, thankyou........" 

Kei slowly walked toward the door to exit the room to take a bath alone. Just like last night. Akaashi watched him slowly drag his feet on the floor. 

'How come he's able to take care of himself? He's so young. Never let's us change his clothes. Never let's me help with taking care of him. Kei, what are you hiding?'

Akaashi didn't know long he had been thinking on the same spot untill he saw the boy coming back inside the room fully dressed just like how he left. Only the expressions had chnaged. Kei had left the room with a sad face and came back with a happy bright smile. 

'The warm bath must be good' Akaashi thought to himself. 

"Kei, get inside the blankets or you will catch a cold" 

Kei nodded and toddled him way to Akaashi's bed. Jumping inside the comfy blanket and hiding himself completely. Occasionally giggling to himself like a fool. 

*******************************

"Mom, my class fellow is coming over after school" 

"Really sweetie?!" That's act- wait..... class fellow? Not friend?" The woman's face turned into a bored look. 

"Yes" 

"Geez Keji, what's a mother gotta do to see her kid having a normal healthy relationship with other kids?" 

Akaashi ignored it all and busied himself in wiping Kei's mouth that was drooling out the warm soup from the corners. He smiled looking at the chubby cheeks of the younger one. 

'I'm happy here' he said in his mind. 

"Don't worry about it mother, I'm perfectly fine with everything" 

Only one day left and Kei's family will be back to take him back home. 

After about 20 minutes the door bell rang and Akaashi opened the door to let his class fellow inside the house. His golden hair and shiny eyes was someyhing every one talked about at school. Akaashi didn't show any sign of excitement. He wasn't sure how to fell about it. He was never that much social around kids or anyone. 

"Let's go inside my room and play some video games?" 

Akaashi suggested. 

"It's so boringggggg!!!!" Akaashi's friend complained loudly and threw his arms over his head in the air. He placed the game controller down with a little thud which caused Akaashi to flinch because that's exactly the reason why he never invites over anyone. Others only cause a wreck. Nothing else. 

'Yeah, i agree. I wish you'd just leave' Akaashi thought 

He turned his head to look over his shoulder and he saw Kei sleeping on the bed soundly. He wasn't covered with a blanket. He probably didn't need it with all the thick layers of woollen sweaters on him. He looked so peaceful and calm and innocent. 

"My mobile has better games than your play station Akashi. Your really boring! No wonder no one hangs out with you" 

The boy pulled out a cell phone and started playing some game with loud noises. Akaashi ignored the rude remarks and sat quietly. His eyes on the device that was in the boy's hands.

"What? Don't you know what this is?" 

"I know what it is. But I never used it. My mother has one but I'm not sure how to work with it" Akaashi said. 

"Whaaaaa? Are you dumb? I thought you were supposed to be smart. It's really simple. My dad gifted me this on my birthday. He said he's gonna gift me a tab on my next birthday!" 

Akaashi flinched at the hard remarks and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted quickly. 

"Lemme show you what this baby can do. You see this small cirlce? It's called google. You can look for ANYTHING on this. Anything in the world. You can learn books and watch movies and listen to songs........ look for girls too,if you know what i mean" 

Akaashi narrowed his eyes. He's only 10 why would he look for girls? And his class fellow is only 11 why would he want to look at girls? There are girls in their class. What's the point? 

'Wait..... I can learn anything?'

"I actually don't know understand but could you show me how it works? This.... google....... how does it work?" 

The boy straightened his back and showed Akaashi how the device worked and it's other features. Akaashi listened carefully and observed every detail. The new information kept his attention from anything else. Akaashi didn't notice when Kei slipped behind Akaashi, hugging his back in a sluggish sleepy manner. 

The boy must have woken up due to all the talking of the other boys. He was always grumpy when he woke up. And a little clingy. So naturally he clung to Akaashi but unfortunately he didn't receive any attention. 

"How come you don't have one?" The boy asked Akaashi. 

"I.... I never -" Akaashi felt a thug again and this time some whinning too. 

"Kei, stop. I'm trying to talk here!" Akaashi frowned at the blond. The sleepy boy grumped loundly. 

"Hey you never told us you had a little brother Akaashi!" 

"He's not my brother. He's a kid from my neighbours. His family is out of town so we gotta look after him. But I'm more interested in that though" 

The boy smiled and flashed the screen infront of Akaashi's face. 

"You can get one too you know. It's really cool and almost everyone as it except you!" 

Akaashi sighed loudly and unconsciously pulled kei infront of him, making him sit still. Almost like hugging a teady bear infront of him.

Kei saw the vibrant colours and suddenly his sleepy mood vanished. He squirmed out of Akaashi's grasp and moved towards the mobile phone. 

The boy startled and backed from his place on the ground. Akaashi moved forward and stopped him. 

"Kei no! That's not yours! You can't have it!!" Akaashi's voice a little louder than usual. 

The next second Akasshi didn't know what happened but Kei was shaking. Huge tears in eyes that he was trying to hold back. Akaashi's eyes went huge with horror. He didn't know what to do. 

"K-kei, wait. I didn't me-"

And loud shrieks of the younger boy filled the room. He squirmed harder to get out of Akaashi's grasp. His tiny fingers digging into Akaashi's wrist to let him go. Meanwhile Akaashi's class fellow took the opportunity to make a video of them because he thought it looked funny for some reason. 

"Kei please. Listen to me. Calm down!!" 

Akaashi tried. 

He really did. But eventually Kei got free and ran towards the opened door . His vision blurry due to tears. Akaashi immediately got up to follow him. But just as Kei was out of the room, screaming loudly, he bumped into Akaashi's mother who was on her way with a tray full of hot chicken soup, to give to the boys. The bowl of soup spilled all over Kei and the floor, due to the force of bump. 

"KEI!!!" Akaashi yelled but was too far from reach to save the boy. 

The boy who was already terrified and screaming loudly was now on a loud speaker. Trashing on the ground, shaking in pain from the hot soup that came all over him. His eyes tightly closed because he couldn't keep thek open due to spicy soup. 

"NEE CHANNNNN . NEE CHAN . I-IT HURTS!" He kept chanting and crying. 

Alas, his Nee chan was never coming back. 

"OH MY GOSH, SWEETIE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! OH DEAR!" Akaashi's mom quickly pulled the boy on his feet. 

"Wow this is gonna be viral hahaha" Akaashi heard a voice behind him but he didn't care. Kei was more important. 

"Mother, I'll go prepare the bath tub right away!" Akaashi ran fastly and didn't look back. He knew his mother would handle the kid. He waited for both of them.

It wasn't long before his mother came back with a sobbing Kei in her arms. The kid was a mess. 

Atleast he wasn't screaming now. 

"Akaashi, son, take off his clothes I'll go get the ointment and warm blankets incase of any burn. Oh God, I hope he's alright!" 

She sat Kei on the tub's brim, leaving Akaashi to do his work. 

"It's ok Kei. It's gonna be ok!" 

The boy only sobbed. He didn't respond. 

Akaashi proceeded to remove the souped cloths one by one , quickly but gently as possible not to hurt the boy. As soon as the last piece was removed Akaashi's heart stopped. 

His hands started shaking. 

Eyes refused to stay still at one spot

His breath stuck in his throat. 

"What the ............." 

He took a step back from the sobbing boy and bumped into his mother who was as stupefied as himself. The first aid box in her hand almost slipped. 

Kei had ALOT of injuries on his tiny body. Some new. And some still fading away. His tiny body had ALOT more injuries than it was capable of holding. 

'Is this what you were hiding Kei?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLZ READ* 
> 
> 1st really sorry for the short chapter :(  
> And im sorry for the late update, i was trapped in some family drama :( hope this chapter won't be as borning as i think it is ;__; 
> 
> And guys, what do you say? Should i just speed it up and get to kuroo's part? I've been getting ALOT of texts on Twitter to let kuroo join in the story. So i was thinking I should fast forward it ... what do you guys think? Let me know about this chapter and kuroo's idea. 
> 
> If you guys have anything to ask, feel free to text on Twitter or just ask in the comments. I'll be more than happy to talk to you guys ^^ ❤
> 
> https://twitter.com/DarkImpact5/status/1317149004048830464?s=20

"How dare you accuse us of something so horrible!! You think we would harm one of our own? First you burnt down him with hot soup and then you accuse us of physically hurting him?!! "

Akaashi flinched at the loudness of Sarah's voice. His mother had him in a tight hold. 

"No, please we don't mean it that wa-"

"That's enough! I will hear no more and keep your son away from Kei. He's too innocent and you wicked people want to brainwash this child!" 

Akaashi kept looking at the boy who had his eyes hollow again. As soon as Sarah came to take away Kei, all that one week worth happiness had burnt down to ashes right infront of his eyes. It was painfully clear that he didn't want to go back. 

"Kei sweetie, please tell Sarah san wha-" 

"Enough of this nonsense! We want nothing to do with you. Please I request you never to come near us again!" 

She pulled Kei along with her and left Akaashi's house, slamming the door shut. 

Akaashi was sure that those sad will forever haunt him. He couldn't forget the last view he saw how Kei turned around to look at Akaashi. The hint of disappointment was heart breaking. 

It was the 2nd time Akaashi hated himself for not being able to help Kei. 

Not being able to reach out him.

Not being able to tell the woman to stop tormenting the child. 

He hated it . 

********************************************************

It had been about a whole year since Akaashi had said anything to the blond. 

A whole year since he had felt the urge to actually be a person. 

A whole year since he had actually felt how it was to be someone's anchor. 

He still remembered how that one week was so deer to him. 

He was back to being him normal self the next day when Kei was taken back to him own house, forcefully. It's not like he could have done anything. 

He still sees the kid around sitting on the bench with his hands clamped together. His golden eyes keep looking at the kids who play in the ground. It's like a ritual. He sits everyday alone, watches them all play and goes back home alone when he's the only one left in the ground. 

It's like that one week never happened. Kei's back to his gloomy self. The same pleading eyes that asked questions when one tried to look at him. The same golden hair. The same voiceless existence. Kids still called him all kinds of stuff. Same with Akaashi he didn't like playing with anyone so he was alone most of the time as well. 

But Akaashi would go to the playground to take his chances and talk to Kei. But whenever he would try to say something he was rewarded with silence only. 

Kei never blinked an eye whenever Akaashi came to him slowly and sat beside him quietly not to startle the kid. Akaashi would say HEY to him but Kei kept smiling at the older kids who played and pushed each other and giggled. Kei never acknowledged Akaashi's existence. 

It had been a year Akaashi had heard of Kei's voice. 

He missed the light giggles. 

He missed the feeling of being held. 

He missed being something to someone. 

Everytime Akaashi would say "Kei, it's getting late I'm going back now and you should head home too" ,the only response he would get was his hair waving in the wind , in silence. 

Kei never looked at him.

Kei never heard him.

Kei never responded to him. 

A few times Akaashi would cry alone silently. He wanted Kei to talk to him again. He hated loosing the only person who saw him as someone. Who adored him. Who talked to him. 

Once again Akaashi was siting beside Kei on the bench. He kept looking at Kei from the side. Nothing changed. Kei was still lifeless as ever. Kei was still smiling at the kids. 

Like usual Akaashi tried to talk to him. 

"Kei? How are you doing buddy?" 

He felt like his voice was being dissolved by loud giggling of kids. 

"Kei I know I've said it before but I miss you" 

The sun was setting and bright orange light was hitting on Kei's face. 

"Please say something. It's been one year!" Akaashi wanted to yell... everytime. 

His mouth opened to say something but was interrupted.

"Hey look!! It's the weird duo again" 

"The statues of weirdness"

"Hahhahah Akaashi looks like he's gonna cry!!!" 

Akaashi's eye twitched but he didn't say a word. It was normal after all. 

"Knock it off you guys. It's getting boring now" Akaashi said silently. The kids laughed and left saying more statements. Akaashi looked at kei and he never understood why Kei had a smile. Did he ever understand that they were insulting him? Insulting them? 

"Kei..... it's getting late now. Please go home and be safe" 

Kei sat there, lifeless. His tiny legs hung from the bench and he swung them joyfully, silently. Ignoring everything. 

"Ok then, I'll stay here as long as your here!" 

Akaashi would be lying if he said that he wasn't worried about kei sitting this late. Infact he didn't like the fact they were the only one in the playground. It was quiet. 

Akaashi was having second thoughts about his decision. Maybe kei really hated him this badly that he didn't even consider akaashi as anything anymore. 

"Kei please......... I'm sorry!" Akaashi's voice cracked. 

"I'm sorry i couldn't reach out to you. I'm sorry i couldn't be there for you. Please just talk to me. How long are you gonna be mad at me? Your my only friend!"

Akaashi's voice was strict and firm but his eyes were betraying him. The constant flow of heavy tears made it hard for him to see if Kei was responding or not. He was longing for a reaction. Something. Anything.

"Kei it's not my fault! Sarah san won't let us be friends anymore. And I-"

"Why did you tell her you cared for me?" 

Akaashi sucked a breath. And it didn't come out. 

His voice was so different.....yet the same. He still didn't look at Akaashi. He kept his eyes on the empty ground with a smile. 

"Beca-"

"Your one statement took everything from me. I thought you were my friend. But you told her stuff and she took it all away" the voice was low with a smile. 

Akaashi had nothing to say. All those imaginary scenarios that he played his head that if Kei replied to him, he would answer in this manner or that, were all tunred to dust. 

His mind was blank. 

"I-"

"Akaashi san? was I wrong to trust you?" 

Akasshi finally breathed out and his eyes went wide. 

"NO!! Kei I-I cared for you. I still do and I want to make it better again. Please j-"

"You asked me why I keep smiling......." 

Akasshi wiped his eyes and blinked. Kei's head turned slowly towards to him. The smile brighter than ever. It was terrifying. Akaashi wanted to back away. 

"It's because in my mind I make everything that makes me happy. There, I'm with my family . And it's a warm place!" 

"Kei-"

"I'm happy, please don't worry about me. The only mistake I did was to talk when I was told not to. I Learned my lesson. Now I'm happy. So I'll be going home now. Take care Akaashi san " 

Kei jumped down from the bench and giggled, running away to home leaving Akaashi alone in the dark. But suddenly stopped when Akaashi held his hand tightly preventing him from moving any further. 

"Kei! Listen to me!" 

"Huh?" 

'"I swear I'll get you out of this hell. We'll run away. Just wait for me please " 

Kei smiled again. 

"Silly! we're already together that's why I'm happy. I can make anything happen -"

"Kei I promise you, I'd kill to see you happy again.... to see us happy again. Just the two of us. So please wait for me. I'll get you out of this. Just trust me this last time and wait for me" 

There was silence. 

No response. 

First time Akaashi wasn't looking for a response . He had his mind set on making his words true. He didn't want Kei to answer to him because no matter what this time..... this time it's a fixed decision. 

No more wasting time.

Kei looked at him . The wind blowing under his golden hair waving them. He looked at Akkashi. H was still silent. 

Kei's lips moved 

"Akaashi san....."

Kei didn't pull back 

"Please hurry. I can't take it anymore"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the late update. And this chapter might seem a little rushed but hopefully the next chapters will cover more details. 
> 
> Sorry about my grammar mistakes, English isn't my main language 
> 
> *AND THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SWEET REVIEWS AND KUDOS. I LOVE YOU ALL:') YOUR COMMENTS GIVE ME COURAGE TO WRITE MORE * 
> 
> Do tell what you guys think about this chapter ^^

He ran away . Ran away from all the pain. Ran away from all the harsh words. Ran away from the only roof that covered his head. 

'Wait for me Kei' 

He didn't wait. He couldn't wait. He had enough. He was 9 and he knew that he couldn't take any more of the false life that he was living. He couldn't wait for Akaashi. So he ran away , hid in the forest in an abandoned broken shed . He had nothing on him. 

'Kei, eat up. I saved my lunch for you!'

Akaashi visited him daily. Played with him daily. Akaashi didn't eat his lunch at school. He saved it for Kei. After school he would daily visit the boy secretly and feed him. He would advice the younger one not to come out of his hiding spot because wrong kind of people always wandered in the forest. 

'Akaashi?'

'Yes?'

'When are you going to stay with me?'

Akaashi rubbed his head softy. And smilled. 

'Very soon Kei, I'll be 16 soon and I will be able to earn for both of us. Then we can move in to our new house, ok?' 

Kei grinned and munched on the onigiri that Akkashi brought for him. All this time it was a surprise that he had managed to do this much for the blonde. But the older boy was confident. He was much smarter and much calmer than before. His features were mature now. And he was still molding into a beauty as his age was moving forward. 

Akaashi had planned that he would take away Kei with him once he moves out of his house and starts earning. He didn't want Kei to suffer. He would lie to his mother out going out and playing with his friends. He daily visited the boy and sneaked him snacks and taught him how to read and write. 

'Akaashiiiiiiiiii sannnnnn~ K want to go to school with you, pleaseeeeee~ " 

Kei would make the world's cutest puppy dog eyes but Akaashi had to disappoint him everytime. He would restrict Kei from following him. Restrict him from leaving his place. 

'Akkashi san? Why don't you let me leave? It feels so wrong here' 

Akaashi knew what the boy was saying. And honestly Akaashi felt sick, he felt like he was same as Sarah san binding the boy from his freedom. But Akaashi had no choice. Nothing was the way Akaashi had planned. Initially he wanted to take away Kei secretly as soon as he was able. But Kei couldn't take it in the hell and he ran away way early.Akaashi didn't blame the kid. Infact anyone would have done the same. 

But Akaashi was 14 right now and there were two more years till he was independent and moved out . 

Akaashi did all he could. He would read books on how to raise kids, books on how to guide kids and then advice Kei accordingly. It was more than he had bargained for but it was worth it. It make Akaashi happy. It made him feel like somebody. 

*******************************************************  
Akaashi was 15 and Kei was 10. 

Kei was getting a little rebellious. He would pout and argue back most of the times. He would question everything. 

Akaashi and Kei would argue sometimes and sometimes Akaashi would just leave quietly.He would go home and sometimes ask his mother how to handle kids. His mother would ask him some weird questuons and Akaashi would say that it's a class project. 

'Kei listen to me!! People are BAD! DON'T LISTEN TO THEM! If they call you.... don't go to them. If they come near you, run away from them. Got it?'

Akaashi used to say this often and Kei would counter back saying he knows what to do. Even though Kei was sometimes very disobedient, Akaashi still loved him to no end. For someone Akaashi's age, people would imagine a rowdy teenager but Akaashi was the most calm and smart boy for his age. The secret responsibility that he had taken upon himself had moulded him. 

One day Akaashi scolded Kei for spotting him playing outside the house. His heart almost came out of his mouth when he saw the boy trying to catch a squirrel so carelessly. 

'Kei!! What are you doing outside?!! I told you not to come out a-'

'There's no one here Akaashi san. Why do you always have to lie?'

'This isn't a lie! Bad type of people come to hide in forests and if they find you out here they can hurt you!' 

'So your saying I'm bad too? What's the difference then? Why hide?' 

Akaashi's forehead vein bulged out in anger. He wanted to shout loudly but he knew better. He simply grabbed Kei's hand and dragged him inside. 

A few days later were the day. And Akaashi was trying his best. One day Akaashi heard some voices coming from the shed's direction. He hid himself behind the Bushes. He didn't want to be seen. But his mind was debating to move for Kei's safety. His teeth grinded with each other and the next moment a few drunk men came in sight. They came out of the shed, dizzy, under the heavy alcohol. Akaashi's breath stuck in his throat. Automatically his mind thought of the worst things that could happen. 

As soon as the men went away. Akaashi jumped out from behind the bushes and ran inside like a wild animal. He even tripped and scratched his knee but that wasn't important. He looked around and saw a few half empty bottles of alcohol spilled on the ground. 

"Kei?" Akaashi hissed loudly, which was meant to a whisper because he didn't want to risk the men knowing that someone was here. 

"Kei?!!" He called out again. 

His throat was dry and he tried once more. 

"K-"

"Akaashi san, please calm down!"

Akaashi's eyes widened when he looked at a huge pile of box moving around. Kei moved the boxes and came in view, smiling brilliantly. 

Happy at his victory. 

"See Akaashi? I told you I can take care of it they didn't even kn-"

Before he could finish, Akaashi launghed at him hugged him tightly , tears dripped down his face. 

"Thank goodness you're ok!!" 

But Kei wasn't a normal boy. After all how much happiness could he keep by his side when they weren't meant for him. 

Two days later one of the drunk man pulled hard on Kei's hair and slammed him into the ground. Kei couldn't keep his consciousness much longer. The last thing he saw was Akaashi being held back . He saw the older boy trashing and kicking just to reach him. And for a moment Kei thought Akaashi actually managed to kick the man down. He smiled a little as blood seeped out his forehead. 

He smiled because no matter what Akaashi was there with him. He wasn't alone. 

Atleast he thought he smiled. 

His vision went black and the last thing he felt was his shirt - Akaashi's old shirt- being torn from his limb body. The last thing he heard was a his name being yelled loudly over and over by Akaashi. The last thing he saw was Akaashi struggling and reaching out for him. 

Ultimately he gave in to the darkness. 

When he woke up. His head was heavy and was in Akaashi's lap, who was constantly stroking his golden hair soothing it down. 

"A-akashi san?"

"You're finally awake huh?" Akaashi kept smiling down on him.

Their eyes exactly in the same line looking into each other. Kei tried to move but flinched at the pain. He moved his head alittle to look around. There was that puddle of blood that came from his head. Kei swiped his vision further away on the room and in the far left corner in dark he saw lump of bodies lying over each other. Kei's eyes went huge and snapped back at Akaashi who was still smiling down at him. 

"It's ok Kei, no one's gonna hurt you"

It was dark and Akaashi's whispers were almost loud like he was talking normally. 

"I'm here for you, ok?" 

"You hit your head really hard. Just sleep. Everything's ok now" 

Kei's head was heavy and Akaashi's soothing massage was doing wonders. He didn't ponder much and let the sleep embrace him. 

When he woke up, there was nothing, no bloor or men. 

*****************************************************

*Akaashi's POV* 

"Akaashiiiiii san~ Hurry up. We're gonna miss the bus!" 

Another knock on the door woke me up. I'm not a jolly person when it comes to waking up early. And it's definitely not pretty to live with a teenager who enjoys waking up early. I groaned at the loud knocks at the door and tried to sit up but I failed. Not because I was still sleepy....but because I wasn't trying to get up. 

I closed my eyes for a second to ignore the bright light peeking through the window and felt a light weight fall on me. 

"Hurry up! Get up! Now!" 

"You're awfully cheerful today Kei" 

Kei giggled. That's all I need to start a day. That's what keeps me going and making myself move to the next limit. Where I am today, is only for this smile. I remember saving my pocket money and collecting it so that I can rent a small apartment when I become Independent. I remember how hard it for me to just look after Kei when I was alone. I had no idea how to deal with his mood or needs. 

But today, we're not in THAT much pretty state but it's better than before. 

I taught Kei how to read and write and got him to take the test for scholarship in my school. I never doubted this kid. He took the top place amongst all the candidates. I'm glad he's in my school too. Our building's aren't the same since I'm his senior but it's better than nothing. 

I'm currently doing two part time jobs to cover for the rent and my studies and other needs. Yes it's tough to manage and I hate it when I have to decline a request whenever Kei demands something from me and I can't give to him because I'm short on money. But I'm glad I can finally be with him 24/7 

"It's because Akaashi san promised to take me to the Nekoma cake for sweets after school" Kei's voice so happy and soothing, his light weight over mine, felt so right to me. My hand instantly went to envelope him. 

"Yes I did promise, Kei!" 

"Then hurry up!" Kei pouted and I couldn't help up force myself to stop smiling because seeing his mood going up and down was one of my favourite things. It amazed me how his personality in public was so.....different........than he was at home with me. 

It made me fell especial. 

Like I'm the only one deserving to see this side of his. 

"Ok ok, let me get ready and I'll ready the breakfast. Can you please prepare my school bag? So that I don't waste more time?"

"Ok!" With that he pulled himself up and skipped out of the room. 

I regret feeling his absence. 

It didn't take me much time to get ready and be done with breakfast. It's always the same. We go quietly together at the bus stop and since Kei is still minor his bus card is issued at my own ID card. The cheerful Kei was now quite and had his eyes to the ground. The bus was slow as usual. 

I think he doesn't feel comfortable talking to others as much as me. He's grown so much over these two years. 

I remember he was a kid that didn't talk at all. Now he'll talk openly with me. 

He was so small, now he's almost at my height and soon he's gonna leave me behind. 

He never knew how to read and write , now he's one the most intelligent kids on the campus. 

He used to be shy now......he's stll shy. More like tsundere . Never admits anything. 

He's kinda antisocial, i think. But always looking at new stuff, for new adventures. 

I was still in my thoughts when someone bumped into me forcefully jolting my whole body. 

"Ow!" I yelped but I think Kei didn't notice because he had his headphones on. 

"Oh sorry Akaashi, I was trying to walk normally when THIS snake pushed me!" 

That voice and tone. I know it exactly. 

It's Kuro Tetsuro.

Kuro Tetsuro and his buddy Daishou. Though I've never seen these two on friendly terms. But they still hang around like buddies. 

"Whatever , you're a lazy neko that all Kuro" 

I blinked twice because I've never seen Kuro on a public transport. This is new. Kuro is famous for being a spoiled rich brat and his friends are the same. We don't talk much even though we're in the same class. 

"Man~ I can't believe it. It feels so..... different!" 

I turned my head away. It's better to ignore him and like I don't know him since he doesn't know how to behave in public. I hate people like these. Who think they own everything just because they have a few extra money. 

"Akaashi san, you're invading my space what's wrong?" 

"Oh nothing at all, come on pick up your bag we're almost there" 

In the background I could hear Kuroo and Daishou saying something about skipping classes. But I didn't pay much attention. As the bus slowed down, I picked myself up and walked ahead first. Kei was behind me. 

Or so I thought. 

Daishou got out of the bus after me. I turned around to see what happened and saw Kei and Kuro locked in a dangerous glare match. Well it was one sided to be honest. Kei was glaring at Kuroo. Apparently as much as I could guess, Kuroo's legs bumped into Kei's since Kuro sat like he owned the whole damn thing, with his legs spread wide infront of him. 

"Can you keep your legs to yourself? Don't you know people can trip? This isn't your personal room or anything freak" 

"What? I didn'teven see you walki-"

I saw Kei removing his own glasses and handing it over to Kuro. More like thrusting them in his hands. 

"Kei what's wrong?" I asked. 

"Just helping this blind person, nothing much Akaashi san. And you better use them since you can't see!" 

My God, this kid is pure acid. One day he's gonna get in serious trouble because of that tongue of his.

"Come on let's go. Just ignore" 

I had a half mind to scold him because this wasn't the first time he acted salty to strangers that bumped into him. I've always told him to think before speaking because one time he got some street kids running after him just because he said something overly smart. Not everyone can handle such things. Sometimes I really can't help but be scared of his attitude. 

***********************************************************

School was off now and Kei was waiting at Akaashi's building's gate with his back to the wall and headphones covering his ears ignoring everyone's voice. His head low and eyes hoodied , avoiding everyone's look. He never liked being around many people. It made him feel uneasy. He wasn't good with interactions. 

People always thought he was someone who has a huge amount of ego and attitude. 

He did .... but that wasn't the case. 

Boy's in Akaashi's campus were rough and rowdy with each other. They would slap at each other's back, yell loudly, laughed ugly and all the things that Kei thought were a bit to weird. It wasn't his style. He felt like an outcast so he never made effort to blend himself in such company. He kept to himself mostly. 

He could feel eyes on him. It was normal and ......uncomfortable. 

"Kei? You're here? Good!" Akaashi came out of no where. Kei jumped a little in surprise but composed himself. He nodded once and walked slowly behind Akaashi. Almost trying to hide behind him. The cafe wasn't that far from their school so they walked it down. 

"Kei, I have some over shift to do tonight at the mall. So don't wait for me ok?" Akaashi said as he opened the door of the cafe. It was crowded with young people. Mostly older than him....the uniform tie colour was a big give away. Every senior had a different color according to their year. The same was for Akaashi as well. His tie was grey while his seniors had it in dark blue. 

"Mhm" Kei hummed. 

They both went to the counter and Kei's depressed aura brightened immediately as his eyes roamed over the counter that had a huge variety of pastries and bakery stuff. Akaashi could see stars twinkling in the younger's eyes but he knew Kei's ego was larger than him and he won't admit it. 

"So?" 

Kei tore his eyes from the heavenly sweet dishes and looked at Akaashi with a tiny frown. Akaashi giggled at the childish behaviour. 

"Anything is fine for me , Akaashi san " 

"It's your first time here so I guess I'll go for..... I'll just pick one randomly so sit tight ok? And don't move!" Akaashi pointed his finger at Kei almost like how a Mother would scold her child. Kei being a brat just pouted and turned his head away. 

"It's not like I can go anywhere Akaashi san!" 

Akaashi blinked and pulled himself up, ruffled his hair and went to the counter to buy some pastries. Kei ignored the loud noises and thunderous laughters from the students, behind him. His focus was on Akaashi's footsteps trying to locate them in the crowd. But Ofcourse Kei was no superhuman and he couldn't find Akaashi in the crowd. 

A few minutes later Kei started to shift in his seat due to anxiety. A small part of him wanted to leave and go where Akaashi was but his ego didn't allow him. 

Imagine a tall kid hiding being someone. In his mind, he was cursing himself for being so insecure but outside he was trying his best to keep his face expression to a neutral point. 

He pulled out his headphones and tried to cover the loud noises behind him. Buried himself in his cell phone. He can wait untill Akaashi comes. No big deal. He's not a kid afterall. 

Not even 4 minutes had passed when he felt a bump into his chair. He turned his head to look at the source and was immediately confused. Akaashi was standing in the opposite corner and his shirt all messed up with the pastries that he bought. 

He wasn't looking happy about it. 

Infact he looked like he was trying his best to calm himself. 

"You know you have to pay for it right?" 

Akaashi's voice was low and dangerous. Kei couldn't remember the last time he saw Akaashi this angry at someone. In fact, he didn't think he'd ever seen Akaashi in this mood. 

"That's what happens when you get in the way brat!" 

The other guy said and a small crowd laughed loudly at Akaashi. Kei pulled down his headphones and stood up slowly. 

"I wasn't in your way. You bumped into me without looking " 

The guy's eye twitched and a smug look on his face clearly said it was trouble time. 

"You calling me blind,huh?"

Akaashi opened his mouth to retort but- 

"Looks like it for sure!" 

-that wasn't what he wanted to say. In fact he wasn't the one who said it. It was Kei. 

"You think your so smart, kid?" The guy took a step forward ignoring Akaashi's presence. 

"Seeing as you blame others for you mistake and not admitting it, I think your right!" 

The guy blinked and smiled devilishly. Pointing at Akaashi without tearing his eyes away from Kei. 

"You with this brat?"

Kei's eyes followed the guy's finger and looked at Akaashi's face, it was clearly telling Kei to back off. But Kei ignored him.

"Maybe"

The guy cracked his knuckles and walked slowly toward Kei, chuckling. Kei flinched inwardly but didn't let his face show any expressions. The next moment he knew, the guy yelled at jumped towards Kei but Akaashi slammed himself into the guy from the other side . 

"Kei, Move it! Now!"

"No, you move Akaashi san!" 

Akaashi was pulling Kei and didn't notice when one of the guy's friend pulled him back forcefully. Kei tried to pull Akaashi towards him but immediately let him go when he saw the first guy lift a chair over his head and threw it at his and Akaashi's direction. 

Kei immediately let go of Akaashi but unfortunately he had no time to save himself. The chair did crash on him . 

Kei closed his eyes immediately and braced himself for a new world of pain. 

But that never happened. 

Instead, he felt his whole body being enveloped by warm long arms and a hard yet warm body pressing on him that pushed him to the ground. Kei's glasses went skidding on the smooth floor and were probably cracked since there was a glass breaking sound in the background. 

Kei's back collided with the floor and a pang of pain surged through him. He had his eyes closed but he could clearly feel the presence of a warm body upon him. 

"Are you ok?"

Kei heard the voice and tried to open his eyes through the pain. He somehow managed and tried again to blink the cloudiness away from his vision. 

"Your....... eyes......."

And finally Kei's vision was clear and he processed the image before him. It was the same guy from the bus. Kei drank the features clearly in a few seconds. From his terrible bedhead to that sharp jawline. 

A moment later he realised how awkward it was. He was trapped between two well built arms and Kei could see those well defined pectorals through the shirt. His heart beat was getting faster by every second. 

"I-I .......I'm..........."

"Hold on to that, I gotta teach someone a lesson!" He pulled himself from Kei's body like the wind was assisting him. Moved quickly towards the guy with just two long strides. His movement didn't show any hesitation or fear. He raised his hand so smoothly and gripped at the guy's collar pulling him at his face. 

"Didn't I tell you never to come back here?"

"K-ku-"

"Get out right now before I make it even uglier than before!" 

Sweat popped on the guy's forehead. 

"It's wasn't me! I swear. It was those brats- "

Kuroo growled at the guy's face. And Kei though maybe a beast possessed him. 

"Hiiro, pack your bag and run now. Take your snake buddies with you too. I'm not gonna repeat that. And if I see you again, you're all gonna be dead. I swear" 

He slowly loosened his grip on Hiiro's shirt and the guy quickly yet quietly walks out of the cafe. Kei was still siting on the ground in a shock, blinking rapidly at what just happened. 

"Kei? Are you ok?" Akaashi's voice reached him, who was now crouching down beside him. 

"Hm? O-oh yes, I'm fine Akaashi san!"

Akaashi was about to say something when Kuroo interrupted him. 

"I'm really sorry about. I hope you're not hurt badly, are you?"

Kei looked up at the tall figure that was looming over him. He couldn't see clearly now because of his glasses that were broken and forgotten-

"Here's your glasses. They're brok- wait a second!"

Akaashi and Kei looked at each other and blinked in confusion. 

"Aren't you that same brat from the bus, this morning?!"

Kei pulled himself calmly from the ground and stood to his full height. He wasn't tall as the boy standing infront of him but he kept his pride. 

"Yeah , and you're the same rooster head from this morning. What a lovely day" Kei said deadpan. 

"Why you!! Maybe, Hiiro was right after all. It must be your fault!!" 

Akaashi felt like interrupting those two now. He didn't want Kei to talk back and add fuel to fire again. Akaashi thinks it's annoying that he's told Kei to keep his mouth shut but he never listens. 

"Actually Kuroo-san , he's the one that started it and we even lost your treat. Then he attacked him with a chair and you know the rest, i guess" 

He finally looked at Akaashi and blinked in surprise. Akaashi figured that Kuroo never saw him standing beside Kei. He doesn't blame Kuroo, Kei's quiet a looker after all. 

"Akaashi? I'm really sorry. Please let me make it up to you-"

"It's ok Kuro-san. It wasn't your fault so you shouldn't pay for us in t-"

"I own this cafe Akaashi. It's no big deal. Plus, I'll get you a spare shirt to change in. My staff always has extra supplies so get comfortable meanwhile" 

"I really appreciate it b-"

"Please, I insist!" 

Akaashi sighed and nodded. In reality he really wanted to quickly change into something fresh. And inwardly he was happy that Kuroo had some fresh shirts in the cafe. He followed Kuroo's instructions and went to change. Kei was left with Kuroo. He had his hands clamped together tightly infront of him. His eyes looking at anything but the man infront of him. 

"I'm sorry about your glasses. Can you please describe me the glasses type and detail so I can get you new one? It will be ready in no time-"

"No thankyou, I'm fine" 

Kuroo kept his gaze on the blond boy who wasn't looking at him. He sighed and pulled out his phone. 

"Hey Shiro? Yeah.....come inside and take these glasses. I want the same as these ready in the next 15 minutes, got it?....... yeah........good........ok bye"

He ended the call with a loud beep and now finally the boy was looking at him with stunned face. His face clearly said 'what the hell'

"There's no need f-"

"Yeah I know. But I want to. So just sit tight and eat some free pastries. Since Akaashi is also my class fellow and - wait, what are you two anyway?"

Kei blinked. This guy was so random. One moment he be killing people and the next he be asking them some really stupid questions. 

"Cousins" 

"I can't believe that jerk has some really preety things hidden from the world!" Kuroo sounded annoyed. 

"W-wha?"

"I'm Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsuro!" Kuroo extended his hand but Kei ignored him. Infact he looked more annoyed. 

"And I don't care." 

Kuroo blinked and laughed hardly at the blond. It was amusing to him. 

"Oh man your good with your mouth aren't you! So much bitter. Why don't you try our special strawberry shortcake. It's gonna drown that bitter taste of yours!" Kuroo wad grinning from ear to ear. He wasn't expecting the boy to have this much acid. He called out for Fukuyama, one of the best chiefs in the cafe, and had him pick out the most delicious and mouthwatering looking pastries. In the next two minutes Kei's table was filled with Strawberry shortcakes and other sweet stuff. Kei's eyes sparkled in joy but he made a mistake to let it appear on his face. 

He was so busy looking at the pastries that he didn't notice a hand reaching his face and gently cupping his cheek on one side of the face. 

"So you do have other expressions, huh glasses?" 

Kei didn't move an inch. He wasn't sure how to react.


End file.
